The present invention relates generally to methods of converting continuous three-dimensional geometrical representations into discrete three-dimensional representations, and more particularly relates to methods of converting continuous three-dimensional geometrical representations of polygonal objects into discrete three-dimensional voxel-based representations thereof within a three-dimensional voxel-based system.